Gauntlet: Dark Reality
by Rini1031
Summary: Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. Based on an old video game. Fifteen ‘normal’ humans are pulled into the Gauntlet world. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Gauntlet: Dark Legacy**

**Loosely based on an old video game. Fifteen 'normal' humans are pulled into the Gauntlet world. This is their story. Het and slash warnings. I apologize for any inconsistency between this and the actual game which Idonot own.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Los Angeles, April 7 2000 

Cole Residence

"-Citizens, be warned, the new hit game, Gauntlet, may be linked to a series of comatose children throughout America. Studies have not shown anything definite, but parents please monitor your chil-"

The reporter's voice was abruptly cut off as Amber jumped from CNN to the Weather Channel. Sean, her younger son, open his mouth to complain. He was rewarded by one of her I'm-running-late-again-and-my-boss-is-going-to-kill-me glares. After doing a quick punishment/reward chart in his head Sean turned toward his brother, Jimmy, and quietly suggested that they behave today.

* * *

Chicago, May 26 2000 

Kat-Bates Estate

"Emma, darling, all I'm asking is that you at least be civil with him. George is a great guy, you just need to give him a chance to prove himself honey."

"My daddy is a great guy. I don't see why need a new one."

"Emma-" Caitlin was interrupted by Emma streaking out of the room, tears apparent on her face.

"George, darling, I'm sorry. If I'd only known that she'd act like this I'd-"

"Cait, I love you, and I love Emma too. Give her time, she'll come around eventually."

"Maybe you two could find something to do that you both have in common, a favorite game or something?"

* * *

Hartford (Connecticut), February 10 2000 

Sand's Supermarket

Crash.

Pause.

"MARK, SARA get down here right NOW."

"Hey ma, what'd they break this time?" Jordan asked Allie, his mom, as he slipped behind the counter of his parents' store.

"I'm about to find out." Allie replied calmly. "How'd you enjoy the movie hun?"

"Acting sucked but Nate and I had fun anyway."

"Doing what" Jay, Jordan father, asked, cutting in on the conversation.

"Laughing at the actors onscreen and the couples off screen."

The conversation was interrupted by two, almost completely identical, children appearing, covered from head to toe with dust. Mark and Sara, a.k.a. the Double Trouble Twins, where always getting themselves, and often others as well, into, well, trouble. The twins were as notorious for starting trouble as their brother Jordan was for solving problems. It came as no surprise to the Sand parents to learn that they now owed Mrs. Owen, their next-door neighbor, another new window.

It was days like this that Allie wished that her kids had a relatively painless hobby, like violent video games. She decided to ask Jordan if he'd heard of any good, stress-reliving, video games at school.

* * *

Atlanta, May 4 2000 

Georgia State Court House

Margaret and Frederic breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after a horribly long hearing, the judge had pronounced them fit enough parents to adopt the young woman who the couple had come to think of as their own. Caroline was finally, officially, theirs. It mean no more fear that she could be constantly removed from their care.

The decision couldn't have been handed down on a better day; Carol's birthday was the next day. She'd be ecstatic to learn that her only wish had finally come true: she finally had a loving family. Frederic and Carol could finish their game now without the fear that she might be moved the next day. Margaret was in such a good mood that she might even be persuaded to join them.

* * *

Denver, May 30 2000 

Green High School Cafeteria

"Did you see his pecks? Joey is soo ripped."

"God, Jess, are boys all you think about?"

"No, I also think about you, me, and my credit cards."

Ashleigh sighed and turned away her best friend. Overall, Jessica was a great person and a great friend. Sometimes however, Jess could be a pain-in-the-butt. Today was one of those days. Right now, it appeared as though Jess was about to start on one of her infamous "boy talks". Not willing to sit through another lecture about the male gender, Ashleigh stood up and started for the door.

"I've got to run Jess. Henry got a new game and I promised to play it with him." Ashleigh called back over her shoulder.

* * *

Chinatown (Washington D.C.), February 10 2000 

Japanese Tea House

"Oka-san?"

"Hai son." Mrs. Midori Kwan replied, turning from the display counter to face her eldest child.

"My friend, Chris, just bought this really cool game and if I do all my chores and homework, can I please spend the weekend with him?"

"Lee, this is one of our most important weekends. We may need you here, especially with-"

"Especially with the baby coming soon. Hai Oka-san. Just please, consider it. Arigato."

Midori hated to say no to her son, but next week was Chinese New Year, and even though they were Japanese, the new year ment lots of customers would come in for "exotic" Asian products. She knew that, in her pregnant state, she was in no position to go without help. Maybe there could be some middle ground. Lee deserved something for all the extra help he'd done to make the pregnancy easier for his mom. Maybe she could buy him his own copy, after the holiday of course.

Pleased with her idea she turned back to the counter. She smiled and laughed softly as her new baby kicked her.

* * *

Tuscan, April 23 2000 

Ramerez Household

"Papa, I just need ten more minutes. I'm almost a level 70."

"Juan, you and Maria said that an hour ago."

"Well I mean it now, papa."

"Ten is all you get, ok?"

"Ok. Dessert level 3 here we come."

Ramon sighed. His children were becoming obsessed with this game. He was pleased that Juan and Maria were playing together but this was not what he had had in mind.

* * *

New York City, June 9 2000 

St. Ann University

"Pete, Pete, PETER MORTON" Peter finally turned toward the man who had been calling after him, Darien Pond, his best, and only, friend.

"Darien, good morning."

"Hey, where were you, I've only been calling you for the past five minutes."

"I have been here the whole time, perhaps I did not hear you."

"Nah, you were long gone. Hey, I was just wondering so feel free to say no, but I just got the most awesome game. I just couldn't put it down. It took all night but I'm at level 46, and I think I need some help to get to level 50 or above."

"How do you propose to get that help."

"Simple really, you, Breit, and Jon come over tonight and play with me. I raised most of the other characters up to level 20."

"I should be studying. Midterms are coming up soon."

"One night won't hurt, besides free pizza and beer."

"Alright, when should we meet you?"

"Seven o'clock sharp, thanks."

* * *

Summoner's Tower 

She already regretted having to resort to this, but he left her no choice. She could not win this battle in the physical world. This place, this virtual battleground of a world, would become the backdrop for the most powerful and risky war to have ever been fought. To save the physical world she must sacrifice the long forgotten Heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gauntlet: Dark Legacy**

**Loosely based on an old video game. Fifteen 'normal' humans are pulled into the Gauntlet world. This is their story. Het and slash warnings. I apologize for any inconsistency between this and the actual game which I DO NOT own.**

**Chapter One**

White

That was the first thing that Darien saw once he woke up. Then he began to see other colors in the background. Shades of blues, reds, yellows, and greens covered, what he supposed were, the walls. After a moment Darien realized that the hauntingly beautiful melody that had been playing since he's awakened was coming from a human's voice.

Now that he knew that he wasn't alone in this strange room, Darien used all of his strength to push himself up into a sitting position. Small white hands gently supported him and pushed him back to lean against the metal bedpost. It wasn't until she stood that Darien realized that the white that he had initially seen had been her dress.

"An angel?" He managed to croak out, his voice hoarse with disuse.

"An angel I am not, Knight of the Sky Realm." She replied, her voice was as soft as the most gentle of kittens and as sweet as the richest honey.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Darien asked of the strange siren.

"I am the White Maiden. I summoned you here, to Summoner's Tower, to help me to protect the people of both worlds from my brothers fearsome power."

"What?"

"The comatose children. My brother has stolen their souls. He will use them to feed Scorn until he can bond to him."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Scorn, Summoner's Tower. I get it now. This is a joke right, I mean, no disrespect miss, but this has to be."

"Sir?"

"Your talking about that game, Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, everyone plays it. Cute joke, I almost fell for it." Darien smirked, happy that he'd figured out the joke so fast.

"You are correct. You are in the game world, but this is no joke sir. I used the game as a portal between our two worlds." As she said this, Darien's smirk slowly began to disappear. He began to realize that she may have been telling the truth.

"Do you feel as though you can now walk?"

"I guess so"

"Then please follow me if you want your proof. I will take you to the others."

He as he sat up in the bed Darien realized that all of his strength had returned. Pleased he swung out of bed and followed the White Maiden out of the room. To his surprise the door both opened and shut automatically. She lead him past the Forgotten Providence and the Mountain portals, down the Griffin Feather Platform, and finally into a room full of thirteen equally confused people.

"Darien" The man in question turned to his right to see his collage friend Peter and his younger brother Breit.

"Peter, Breit? What the heck is going on?"

"I wish we knew." Breit started, ignoring his elder brother glare. "I mean on minute we're just playing our game, minding our own business and the next..." Breit shrugged his shoulders as he trailed off.

"What he mean to say is none of us have any clue what's going on." A young blond added in.

"And just who might you be?" Breit asked the newcomer.

"Jordan Sands. Pleasure. The twins over there are, unfortunately, my siblings, Mark and Sara."

"Ok, cool, I'm Breit, my brother Peter, and our friend Darien." Breit motioned to each man as he identified him. Jordan shook each man's hand.

"Looks like we're some kind of elite group or something." Jordan continued explaining.

"Or something sounds more accurate." Peter added, stepping to one side as a small boy came streaking around him.

"I'm sorry about him." A woman, probably his mother, said finally giving up the chase.

"Not a problem ma'am." Jordan replied cheerful.

"Since it seems as though we will be spending quite a lot of time together from now on I'd better introduce myself. I'm Amber Cole and that rocket over there is my son Jimmy."

"Jordan, Breit, Peter, I'm Darien, and the twins are Jordan siblings, Mark and Sara."

"Know who anyone else is?" Breit asked the newcomer.

"The older man is George Bates, the girl yelling at him is his step-daughter Carol. The blonde teen ins Ash, the girl who's sitting alone is Emma. The Chinese boy is Lee and the Mexican is Juan, either that or he's Ramerez. Not sure who the woman is though."

"I can help you with that, She's called the White Maiden, but I don't know who the woman next to her is." Darien said.

The five of them turned and started walking toward the White Maiden and her friend. They saw that all the other people had noticed them as well and were also moving toward the two women. Both women were veiled and dressed from head to toe in white. As soon as she saw them the White Maiden motioned the humans forward into a circle around her and the new woman.

"I realize that you must all be confused. I apologize that I had to resort to this. I had hoped that I could stop him alone. You are all heroes in this game and you have all passed my test."

"Test?" Breit asked, confused.

"The level that was unlocked after you defeated Scorn. I then used the end level as a portal to pull you into this alternate reality world. I can give you the power to transform into the hero that you have defeated my test with. Each of you will be given their strength and wisdom to be used to defeat my brother and Scorn. He must be stopped before they can be bonded.

"This is Melaina. She is my guardian, eyes, and ears here in this world. She will help you get accustomed to this world and its inhabitants. She will also show you how to access your powers. She can also answer your questions and help you understand this place. Now I must leave you Heroes. I wish you all the best of luck. I will be watching."

"My Lady, I must protest. If Ran finds out that I am not with you-"

"Do not fear Sorceress, I will be safe."

With that the White Maiden turned and vanished in a column of white light. Melaina stood and turned to face the group. She removed her veil and sighed heavily.

"So, you are the heroes that are to save the world."

"Hey, the woman's human." Jimmy exclaimed, much to everyone else's delight.

"I am human, currently, as are you Jackal."

"Jackal? Can I actually become him?"

"Yes. If you have your amulet."

"Wait a minute. You mean my son can transform into a beast and fight? No, I won't allow it." Amber pulled her son to her and held him tight. "I already lost one boy to a machine. I'm not going to loose this one too."

"You will not. We will all fight together, he will be protected, right Sorceress?" Peter asked, hoping to calm Amber down.

"The Wizard is correct. We will fight as a team."

At that the Sorceress, Melaina, walked over to the crevice in the wall and retrieved fourteen amulets. She then moved over to the table on the edge of the platform and spread the amulets out on it's surface.

"Darien Pond, the Lady has decreed that you shall be our leader, the Golden Knight of the Sky Realm. The Gold Amulet is yours. Take it and use it well.

"Jordan Sands, as Darien's Legendary partner it is your duty to protect him from danger. You are to be the Blue Unicorn of the Sky Realm. The Sapphire Amulet is yours. Take it and use it well.

"Peter Morton, the power of the legendary Desert Wizard is yours. James Cole, you are to be given the power of the nomadic Jackal. As Legendary partners it is your duty, Peter, to protect and defend James from harm. The Ruby and Wood Amulets are yours. Take them and use them well.

"Amber Cole, you have been given the power of the Medusa, my Legendary partner. The Forgotten Providence is our home. The Amethyst Amulet is yours. Take it and use it well.

"Mark Sands, Sara Sands, the powers of the Minotaur and Tigeress are yours. These are the two fastest heroes. The Realm of Dreams is the Minotaur's home while the Tigeress resides in the Forest Realm. The Emerald Amulets are yours, take them and use them well.

"George Bates, Caroline Kat-Bates, you are gifted with the powers of the Mountain Ogre and the Forest Archer. You, Caroline, together with your partner will use your power to cleanse the Forest. George, your partner is dead, killed by Ran. Even so the power of the Sand Amulet is yours. Caroline the Topaz Amulet is yours. Take them and use them well.

"Ashleigh Moore, the powers of the majestic Valkyrie are now yours. The Castle Realm is her home. The Obsidian Amulet is yours. Take it and use it well.

"Emma Roland, the powers of the Falconess are now yours. In the Castle Realm she is second only to her Partner, the Valkyrie. The Coral Amulet is now yours. Take it and use it well.

"Juan Ramerez, the strength of the Dwarf from the Ice Realm is now yours. In the same incident that killed the Warrior we also lost your Partner. Due to that misfortune now the Ogre is your Partner. The Jasper Amulet is now yours. Take it and use it well.

"Lee Kwan, the clever Hyena's power is now given to you. Since it lives in the Dream Realm it is fast and smart. The Stone Amulet in now yours. Take it and use it well.

"Last is Jonathon Sands, you have been given the power of the Jester of the Dream Realm. His magic and cunning is second to none, not even his partner. The Quartz Amulet is yours. Take it and use it well."

Melaina stopped speaking and looked strangely at Breit, curious as to why he hadn't come forward to receive his amulet.

"Jonathon?"

"He's my younger brother. He fell into a coma yesterday. I'm Breit."

"Were you playing on his file?"

"Well yeah, I was rasing his character for him. He'd asked me to."

"Then it is too late, he has been taken and you must take his place. Come forward, receive the last amulet. Train hard and advance as a Legendary Hero. We have no other choice now, the magic is done."

Breit took the amulet and then moved to stand in line with the other, chosen, Heroes. This was all just one big, huge mistake. He hadn't been chosen, he wasn't a Hero. Peter tried to comfort his brother, as did Darien, but neither could succeed in raising Breit's hope. Jordan and Amber shot him a pitiful glance. Jordan was about to say something when suddenly bells began to ring and an old man dressed in yellow appeared floating over their heads.

"Lady Melaina, the White Maiden found Yurts attacking in the Forsaken Providence's Ghost Town." The old man called over the toling bells.

"Thank you Summoner. We will deal with them. Return to your post." At her command the man bowed and his image dissipated.

"Time to learn how to summon your power. Hold your amulet and repeat after me:

Heroes of an ancient time

Come to me as I say this rhyme.

Lend me your power and your strength:

White Sorceress"

Within seconds the fifteen humans were replaced be fifteen Legendary Heroes. Each one had a reason for being here, each one wanted peace. Maybe, just maybe, peace would be granted to this forsaken world. Hopefully these fifteen heroes weere the key.


End file.
